Thunder of the Uzumaki
by Pyrosen123
Summary: Ash Ketchum isn't who we think he is. He and his mom don't even come from the pokemon world, and no one knows his true origins, and Ash plans to keep it that way, until a mess caused from Team Rocket catapults Ash and Pikachu into the last place Ash wants to see; his former home, the Hidden Leaf Village, where his brother is apparently still living.
1. Prolougue

***There is darkness, until a small flame appears, growing bigger. A brunt orange-armored knight suddenly emerges from the flames and stepped towards the viewer***

 **Hi, I making a new story after disappearing for a few weeks, but life has been hard for me lately, what with my mom taking me to work with her so I would have something to do besides lazing on the sofa all day. Anyways, I'll be having the next chapter of "Gallant duelist of Miami" up shortly, it's going to take me a while still, oh and one last thing, if any of you are more into single pairings between one boy and one girl only, then I suggest turning back now.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Naruto**

Ash and his friends were taking a break from traveling after a week has passed since saying goodbye to Sanpei and his ninja village, and a week since Frogadier has evolved into Greninja, and after Ash had displayed that weird power that transformed Greninja, and Bonnie wouldn't stay quiet about it. Currently, they were inside a forest clearing, they had set up their camp

"And did you see on how fast Greninja was? He was all like 'whoosh' and 'swoosh', it was so cool!" Bonnie ranted.

"Yeah it was, just what was it anyway?" Clemont pondered. "Do you know, Ash?"

"I'm not too sure; it felt like, Greninja was asking for some of my power, and I just lent it to him," Ash said.

"Asked for your power?" Serena echoed.

"While we're on the subject, I've noticed something," Clemont said, gaining the others' attention. "Even with that water enveloping Greninja, hindering our view of Greninja in the process, but has anyone noticed that Greninja looked like Ash for a second?"

"I did," Serena said. "And I noticed something else,"

"What?"

"Ash, when Greninja fought that Bisharp, I could swear that your hair turned bright red for a minute,"

Ash, who was drinking a glass of water at that moment, spat the contents of his mouth out in shock when he heard that, startling the others. Ash went into a coughing fit afterwards.

"Ash?" Clemont inquired in surprise.

"*Cough* *cough* I'm fine," Ash said. "Serena, you said I had red hair?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah, at least, that's what I thought I saw…"

FLASHBACK

 _"We're gonna get stronger, and stronger and even more stronger!" Ash yelled out, gripping his fist, with Greninja mimicking his actions. "Let's go!"_

 _A swirl of water surrounded Greninja, obscuring him from most views, but one could swear that Greninja's appearance changed a bit. As Greninja prepared to fight Bisharp, Serena absentmindedly glanced over at Ash, seeing his determined expression._ 'Huh?' _she thought, looking at Ash's hair, that looked like it was flickering between its usual black colour, and a bright, vibrant red._ 'What is that?'

FLASHBACK END

"When I looked back to you for just a second, your hair turned red for a moment there," Serena explained.

Ash had a concerned look on his face when Serena said this, he got up abruptly. "I gotta check up on something, you guys stay here," he said suddenly and started to walk off. His friends were confused, Pikachu started to follow, but… "Uh, you as well, Pikachu,"

"Pika-Pi?"

"I-I'm fine, just need to- uh- be alone for a while," Ash waved them off and went into the forest.

"Weird, Ash never goes anywhere without Pikachu as long as I've known him," Clemont observed.

"Yeah, you're right," Serena said. "Was it because I mentioned his hair?"

"Nah, Ash doesn't seem like the snobbish boy-type that cares about appearance," Bonnie said.

With Ash, he was running deeper into the forest. Once he felt like he was far enough, he started taking off his shirt until he was bare-chested, his rather well-built physique showing to the world. "Alright, now to check out the seal," he mumbled and closed his eyes as he concentrated. Thin, black lines started appearing on his left shoulder, until what looked like a star inside of a circle was placed on Ash, he glanced over at it. "As I thought, it has faltered a bit, letting only bits of my chakra through, but not enough to break the illusion, I must've given that chakra to Greninja to trigger his transformation…" he mused as he made his hands into weird signs before touching the seal, it glowed a bit, and the lines started getting thicker. "I better be careful from now on then, if I use it too much my seal will break, and all of my abilities and power will come rushing through, *sigh*," he sighed sadly. "It has been a while though, since I started thinking about _that_ place," he looked up to the sky. "How're you doing, Itachi, Hoshi, Yumi… Ami?" he whispered. "I'm sorry I all but abandoned the village while it was most vulnerable, but there are too many memories there for me to stay," a tear made its way out of his eye, down his cheek and fell on the floor. "I'm sorry I failed you guys, I'm sorry I failed you especially, my brother, I'm really sorry…"

…

…

…

"… _Naruto,"_

Meanwhile, in another dimension…

A young boy was walking through the streets, moping about, he looked about 10 years old, but seemed shorter than he should, he had spiky blond hair that defied gravity, blue eyes that shone like the sky, and strange whisker marks on his cheeks, he was wearing a dark green shirt, white shorts, blue, open-toed sandals and green goggles on his forehead, he sighed as he kicked a random soda can away. It went and tapped the foot of a passerby.

"Hey, watch it you freak!" he yelled and suddenly pushed the boy down and kept walking.

The boy didn't do anything else, he just sat there, until someone started to approach him.

"Naruto," the mysterious figure called out, causing the young blond boy to look up, and his face broke into a large grin.

"Hoshi!" he exclaimed excitedly as he got up and looked to the man that had been like a brother figure to him, he was tall, about 6"2, had brown hair that reached to just above his shoulders, his eyes were clear and devoid of pupils, but he didn't seem blind, he was wearing a fancy kimono that looked like it was made for royalty.

"What ails you? You seem downer than usual,"

At this, the young boy, now named Naruto, held his head down. "There was a test today, and I failed, miserably,"

"That's it? That never stopped you before?" Hoshi asked in confusion.

"It's just that afterwards, all the other kids said that I should just give up being a ninja, and how worthless I am, I don't know, maybe they're right and…" Naruto stopped there as Hoshi delivered a flick on his forehead. "Ow! What was that for?!" he cried angrily.

"For being a dunderhead, who cares what other people think of you? You start acting like a failure, then you really will be a failure for the rest of your life, the important thing is to never give up and continue on, don't let those other people knock you down, just prove them wrong!" Hoshi said dramatically. "You know the person I respect most of all that I told you stories about?"

"Yeah! I always love hearing about him, he sounds like an amazing guy!"

"he was, but you know, when we were in the academy, he was the dead-last of our generation as well,"

"What?! From all those stories you told me, this guy couldn't have been as dumb as me!" Naruto cried in protest.

"Exactly," Hoshi said, confusing Naruto. "Nobody could've ever guessed that the dunce of our year would be one of the strongest ninja the world has ever seen," he continued with a content smile. "And if he can do it, so can you, just set your mind to it,"

Naruto had the biggest smile Hoshi had ever seen on his face. "Alright! I'll do it, Hoshi! I'll become a ninja even stronger than him, and I'll be the greatest Hokage ever!" and with that, he went off to train.

"My, such an energetic spirit, just like yours, huh?"

…

…

…

 _"…Satoshi?"_

 **AN: And that's it, it's basically an introduction of sorts, next chapter is going to be longer, I promise. For the pairing, it's going to be a harem for both Naruto and Ash, here's the list I cooked up for both of them.**

 **Ash's harem:**

 **Misty, May, Dawn, Serena, Leaf, Hilda, Skyla, Elesa, Korrina, Anko, Hana (Kiba's sister), *surprise***

 **Naruto's harem:**

 **Hinata, Sakura, Ino**

 **That's all I got for now, if you want see some girls you like in either harem, send me a message, I just have a few rules concerning each harem.**

 **No Iris for Ash. I just don't like how she keeps calling him a kid when it's obvious that he might be a bit older than her.**

 **Only Naruto girls for Naruto. I have to make Ash's generation older than Naruto's, and I'm not comfortable with turning any of the Pokemon girls into little boy lovers, unless if you think there's a girl that's just young enough for Naruto, then by all means, suggest her. (I might do Bonnie, but I'm not too sure)**

 **No incest. I'm not into it, so forget about Karin being with them, even though she's just their cousin or something, I'm pairing her with Suigetsu. On another note, who do you think I should pair Sasuke with?**

 **Kurenai is not going to be with Ash. She's sticking with Asuma throughout; I don't want to mess with canon pairs TOO much.**

 **Other than that, send your opinions and review!**

 ***the flames goes out, making the knight disappear***


	2. Chapter 1: The Return

**Wow, I am unable to believe how popular my story has gotten, barely a day and already this story has more followers than my other one… My Gallant Duelist story is not that bad, is it?! *Ahem* anyway, before we start I would like to state the current ages of the cast**

 **Naruto**

 **Naruto: 10**

 **Hinata: 9**

 **Sakura: 10**

 **Sasuke: 10**

 **Pokémon:**

 **Ash/Satoshi: 17**

 **Serena: 16**

 **Clemont: 16**

 **Bonnie: 8**

 **And here's the next chapter**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Pokemon)**

As Ash and his friends continue on their journey to Terminus Cave after Serena lost in her last Pokémon Showcase performance in the last city, they began to stop and admire the scenery.

"Wow, you just can't get enough of Kalos landscape," Ash said, looking out to the grasslands that he and his friends were now.

"It is beautiful isn't it?" Serena asked, coming up next to him to admire the view as well. Ash turned to her, looking like he was contemplating something.

 _'I guess now would be a good time to talk about it,'_ he thought, and opened his mouth to say something.

"Come and get it!" Clemont's voice cried out, signaling the beginning of their lunch. Inwardly, Ash was complaining about Clemont's timing.

…

"Delicious food as always, Clemont," Ash commented

"Yeah, this is really great!" Serena cheered.

"Aw, thanks guys, truthfully I wasn't sure if this is one of my best yet, but I try,"

"Now if you'd only try to get a girlfriend, you'd be set," Bonnie teased.

"Bonnie!"

After eating and a good nights' sleep, Ash and friends were ready to hit the road once again. They have only traveled for at least an hour when… "Welcome, welcome to our special grass sliding event!"

A voice called out, getting their attention, they turned to see a stand not far away from them. Out of curiosity, they decided to see what was up.

"Welcome to our new grass-sliding attraction!" the male salesperson announced.

"Grass-sliding?" Ash wondered out loud. "I feel like I heard that term before,"

"Oh, that's impossible young man, grass-sliding is a fairly new event," the woman said happily.

"Well I've certainly never heard of it," Clemont pointed out.

"Can we try it out?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't see why not," Clemont shrugged.

"Splendid!" one of the salespersons spoke with glee as he guided them to what looked like a bunch of boxes lined up against one another, a large grassy slope was nearby, ready to slide down. "Now please step up and pick your ride, to have the thrill of a lifetime,"

The four friends picked their box to ride down. Serena was on her own, Bonnie was riding with Clemont and Ash made sure Pikachu was with him in his own.

"Alright! Three… two… one… go!" the salesperson cried out, and suddenly, all three boxes were zipping down the hill.

"Yahoo!" Bonnie cheered as she and Clemont zoomed down. "This is fun!"

"Yeah, this almost feels like… wait," Ash gained a thoughtful look on his face, Pikachu looked to him in confusion. He looked to his friends. "This feeling…" Ash blinked as he suddenly visualized his old friends May, Max and Brock taking their places. His eyes widened in realization. "Hang on…" Ash mumbled. "I remember where I heard Grass-sliding before! Guys! It's a…"

"Too late!"

Before Ash could react, he and his friends fell down a pitfall that was apparently hidden from their sights.

"WAAAGGGHH!"

Ash and his friends ended up in a tangled mass of limbs. As Ash tried to get himself untangled, he noticed a certain performer-in-training's face very close to his own. Both of their faces turn bright red from the proximity. Ash shook himself out of it. "Hang on," he managed to get them all untangled.

"What happened?!" Clemont cried out in alarm, luckily having not noticed the exchange along with Bonnie.

"Ha ha ha ha!" a trio of voices laughing was heard, drawing their attention to the three salespersons standing at the top of the hole, before a large, clear ball with two mechanical arms reached in and grabbed Pikachu without warning.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried as his trademark Pokémon and his best friend was carried away before being placed inside the ball, which then closed up, trapping Pikachu inside.

"Prepare for trouble, as you're down in a pitfall,"

"Oh, don't tell me…" Ash moaned. with aggravation as he realized who they really were.

"Make it double, we're having a ball,"

"To protect the world from devastation,"

"To unite all peoples within our nation,"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love,"

"To extend our reach to the stars above,"

The two salespersons ripped of their cloaks to reveal none other than…

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light,"

"Surrender now or be prepared to fight,"

"Meowth, that's right," the last member, a talking Meowth finished.

"Wobuffet!"

… Okay now with the appearance of their Pokémon who's only good at countering attacks, now they've finished.

"Team Rocket?!" Ash's friends all cried out in alarm.

"Geez, with all the times that you've showed up to steal Pikachu for the last 7 years, you'd think you guys would actually give it a rest for once in your life!" Ash complained. "Now you're resorting to one of your old tricks, you haven't tried that 'grass-sliding' trick since Hoenn!" (1)

"You know that Pikachu is special! Once we catch it, we'll be drowning in moo-lah for the rest of our lives!" Jessie countered.

"Pikachu! Try Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded. Pikachu complied and released a burst of electricity, but it did nothing to the container.

"Haven't you learnt by now, we always take measures to 'Pika-proof' our traps," Jessie said mockingly.

"Of course, this always happens," Ash slapped his forehead in exasperation.

"Now without further ado," James got out a remote and pressed its button. From the forest, a large machine with long, mechanical arms and treadmills came rolling. Team Rocket got inside with Pikachu. The arms that were connected with Pikachu's prison extended and grabbed the machine, before the sphere inserted itself into a small port on the front of the machine. "I'm afraid we must be going now, thanks for Pikachu!"

"Oh no you don't!" Ash cried out, and to the amazement of everyone there, he suddenly jumped off the ground and used to wall to scale upwards. He hopped out of the hole and glared at the machine, before he jumped high over the machine and landed right in front of the astonished Team Rocket.

"What the…?! Have you secretly taken acrobatics lessons since the last time we trapped you in a pitfall?!" James asked disbelievingly.

Ash seemingly ignored him. "Come on out Greninja!" he released his pokeball. In a flash of light, his Ninja Pokémon appeared. "Greninja! Cut open that Sphere!" Ash ordered. Greninja quickly complied and cut open the ball containing Pikachu, setting it free, and now there was a large hole where the sphere was, showing the inside of the machine.

"Gah! Why didn't it hold?! Didn't I tell you to order the product that resists all known Pokémon moves?!" Jessie demanded of Meowth.

"Truthfully, I only had enough money to order the cheap brand," Meowth said embarrassingly. "But luckily I had the professor 'ummph' this baby up for us," the Scratch Cat pokemon patted the control pad for their machine to emphasize. "So as they don't fire the engine with an electric move, we're safe!"

"You do realize that there's now a big honkin' hole leading to where the engine is, don't you?!" James asked fearfully, making Meowth pale with realization. Ash noticed his friends have climbed out the hole and nodded at them, before setting his sights on the machine.

"Okay! Pikachu! Thunderbolt in that hole!" Ash ordered, much to Meowth's chagrin.

"PIKAAAAA-CHUUUUUUU!" Pikachu unleashed a bolt of electricity into Team Rocket's machine, right where the exposed engine is, electrocuting it, much to their fear, especially Meowth's for some reason.

"No! I never had the engine 'Pika-proofed'!" the talking cat Pokémon cried in dismay. "You shouldn't have zapped it like that, there's no telling what will happen now!"

"What're you talking about?" Ash demanded. The machine started fizzling and sizzling, smoke came from the interior, and it started glowing in some places.

"What's happening?" Jessie asked fearfully.

"Professor Plooba…" before Meowth elaborated further, Jessie's phone started ringing, halting all activities, including the machine, as she answered.

"Hello?" she then handed the phone to Meowth. "It's for you,"

"Uh, okay," the Scratch cat Pokémon took the phone. "Hell-"

"IT'S NAMBA!" a voice screamed from the other end, making Meowth cringe, before hanging up. The machine started acting weirdly again as Meowth handed Jessie her phone back. (2)

"Anyway, the professor said that he made this machine with an experimental engine that runs off energy he salvaged from Spear Pillar, Alamos Town and Michina Town from the Sinnoh Region!" (3)

Ash noted the three places Meowth mentioned. "Wait, those are places where I encountered…"

"You're saying that the energy is from…?" James asked in horror.

"Yes! The professor used energy from Dialga and Palkia from when they appeared in the Human World! If you shock an engine that's filled to the brim with energy from Pokémon who have domain over Time and Space itself…!" Meowth left the statement hanging as everyone processed what he said, and noticed the machine start to shrink in on itself a bit, looking like it was being sucked up by something inside.

"I suggest we start running now!" James said in fear as all of Team Rocket abandoned their vehicle. "Looks like Team Rocket's running off again!" they cried out into the distance as they continued to hightail it out of there. Ash and the others were left behind as the machine finally imploded into a black hole before they could even think of following Team Rocket's example.

"Brace yourselves!" Ash called out as he struggled to keep his footing from the sudden suck age.

"WAGH!" Bonnie cried as she was nearly lifted off her feet, luckily Clemont caught her with his electronic claw. "Clemont!"

"I got you, don't worry!"

Ash and Serena were together, holding onto one of the trees, away from the pull of the black hole, when Ash heard...

"PIKA-PI!"

"PIKACHU!" Ash screamed in alarm as he noticed his best friend starting to get pulled over towards the black hole, before being lifted up and carried over to it. "NO!" Ash, without hesitation let go of the tree and caught Pikachu, but was left victim to the black hole as it sucked both of them up.

"ASH!"

…

…

…

"Ugh…" Ash groaned as he got up, rubbing his head. His vision was blurry, but was able to focus enough to find Pikachu in front of him. "Hey buddy, you okay?" he asked.

"Pika-Pi," Pikachu mumbled as he struggled to stand up.

"Easy there," Ash said as he gently picked up his partner. "That trip really shook us both up, now where are… ?!" Ash's eyes widen to impossible proportions when he had found a mountain, but not just any mountain, but one that had four faces carved out of it. "That's… the Hokage Monument," he whispered slowly. "That means we're in…" Ash didn't want to believe it, but as he took in the scenery in more, he discovered he was on the rooftop of a building, which gave him a perfect view of a village floundering, a large forest surrounded it for miles. He could see villagers going about their daily lives down below. "No, no, no, no no no no!" Ash was hyperventilating at this point, before breathing in and out to calm down. "Okay, okay, gotta breath, gotta breath. Stay calm," he breathed in and out. "Alright, I'm good, so… I'm in the leaf village again, knowing the security, I'll probably be surrounded by ANBU in three… two… one…" no sooner than he said it, ninjas dressed in dark armor allowed for mobility and masks looking like animal faces formed in a circle around him, possibly cutting off any escape route. "Yep, called it," Ash deadpanned.

"Who are you, and how did you enter the village without tipping off security?" one of them, seemingly the leader with silver hair and wearing a dog mask demanded of him. Ash looked at him.

"ANBU Captain huh? Nice job Kakashi, you definitely got a lot better since getting Obito's Sharingan, I can tell," Ash said with a smile. The one he called 'Kakashi' stumbled as if he was hit in the back unexpectedly.

"…How do you know my name?" the masked man demanded roughly as he reached for the sword on his back.

"Well I am…" Something caught Ash's attention then, noticing something the others haven't. His eyes widened again, but this time out of anger. "They would dare do that to a young kid?" he whispered softly.

"Hmm?" Kakashi noticed Ash's body tense up and prepared himself.

"Sorry, no time to play around," Ash crouched down and prepared himself. "Never thought I would ever show my moves again, hold tight Pikachu," and with that statement, he and his lightning mouse suddenly vanished in the eyes of the ninja.

"What in the…?!" the ninja looked around for their target, he was nowhere to be seen.

"How did he disappear just like that?!"

"Did he use a Jutsu?!"

"He couldn't have! He didn't weave any signs! Heck, I don't even think he used any chakra!"

"You're saying that was pure speed?! Impossible!"

The only one not fretting over Ash's sudden departure was the one he called Kakashi, if it wasn't for the mask, you could see a thoughtful look on his face.

 _'He knew my name and about Obito's Sharingan, and his speed, I barely managed to track the general direction of where he was going thanks to my eye. The only people that could be as fast as he is are Minato-sensei and…'_ his head shot upwards as if hit with realization. _'No, no it can't be… he should be dead… shouldn't he?'_

Ash was hopping from building to building. He looked down on the village and smirked. "Been a long time since I left this place," he said solemnly. Despite the situation, he can't help but love the feeling of jumping far distances again. "Watch out world, The Chaotic Wolf Blade of the Leaf is back!"

 **Chapter end**

 **(1) There was an episode in the Advanced series that involved this grass-sliding scheme, I just couldn't think of a better scheme that Team Rocket could pull off.**

 **(2) There was a running joke from this one episode from Battle Dimension involving messing up Namba's name, I can't remember the title, but it had a Hippopotas, Hippowdon, and Butch and Cassidy in it.**

 **(3) Alamos Town is the setting of 'Rise of Darkrai' and Michina Town is the town where the movie 'Arceus and the Jewel of life' took place, I don't have to explain what Spear pillar is, do I?**

 **I originally wanted to expand on this until Ash leaves back to the Pokémon world before a timeskip, but then the chapter would be way to long.**

 **I also decided to make a few changes to the harems**

 **Ash:**

 **Misty, May, Dawn, Serena, Leaf, Hilda, Skyla, Elesa, Korrina, Anabel, Anko, *surprise***

 **Naruto:**

 **Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tayuya**

 **Yes, I've taken Hana out, I didn't think she'd make a good choice, but I needed more Naruto girls in Ash's harem, that should be around his age.**

 **Now I'll explain the reasons for each harem member if you're all interested.**

 **Misty: Not only Pokéshipping is my #1 favorite Pokémon pairing, but when I think about it, Misty is a little like Kushina; bright-coloured hair, tomboyish, a bit of a temper, have a connection of sorts to the water, beautiful even with a flat chest…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **Okay, maybe Kushina has a larger chest, but you get my drift.**

 **May: She's really cute, and I also admire advanceshipping a lot**

 **Dawn: she's like Ash personality-wise, at least, that's what I think, and Pearlshipping is really cute as well.**

 **Serena: She's really cute and it is obvious that she has a crush on Ash, plus, she's the only female travelling companion that actually kissed him in canon… that wasn't a spoiler was it?**

 **Leaf: I've read on how much Leaf and Ash are so much alike in terms of personality, so why not?**

 **Hilda: she is one of the hottest Pokémon girls her age I've seen, there's no way I won't make her part of the harem**

 **Skyla: I thought about all the female gym leader's that fill well with Ash, and she's one of the ones that came into mind.**

 **Elesa: slightly the same as Skyla, and they're both 'electrifying' in one way or another**

 **Korrina: one of Ash's first Mega Evolution battles, she is definitely a strong opponent, and is really cute when she skates around**

 **Anabel: There are few people that connects with Pokémon as well as Ash can, and she is one of them, so they have to fit well together, plus, someone suggested it.**

 **Anko: … I'm not even going to say anything and let your imagination do the explaining. *shivers*.**

 **Sakura: Come on, there is definitely a reason Naruto fell for her first, with how much she resembles Kushina, there's no way she can't be on this list, that is to say I don't hate SasuSaku, it's just, I think she fits with Naruto better**

 **Hinata: NaruHina is my all-time favorite Naruto pairing, and it is canon, plus those scenes from The Last movie were so romantic**

 **Ino: …meh, I didn't have a real reason, the other two girls of their generation were already in it, so why not her?**

 **Tayuya: just thought she would be interesting.**

 **Now I would like to reply to my reviews, I will reply in chronological order**

 **kaylafike500: Oh yeah, he sure will!**

 **fanfic meister: this will take place just after the massacre, so tensions are going to be high between old friends. Samui for Ash? Yeah, that's a good idea. Marin for Naruto does sound like an interesting pairing, but I won't do it, if someone else does it, and it works, then I'll consider it.**

 **Kamencolin: Thanks! To be honest, I wasn't sure if this one would be popular**

 **Guest 1: BACK OFF! THIS IS MY STORY, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE HAREM, THEN THERE'S ALWAYS THE BACK BUTTON!**

 **Guest 2: No, there will be minimal bashing**

 **Mokkel: Ah come on! Sakura, Ino and Hinata aren't that bad!**

 **Annabella Lucy Nox: Oh you KNOW that Greninja has to be a major part, truthfully, I wasn't sure I should publish this story, but seeing the finals of the Kalos league between Ash and Alain convinced me, especially the way that Greninja pulled off that final Water Shuriken, RASENSHURIKEN PEOPLE!**

 **Red Satoshi Ketchum: No Way! Pokeshipping is one of my favorite pairings! Yes, it's overused, but it has to be for a reason, right? If ANYTHING'S overused, it's gender-bending, not just Sasuke, but generally anyone. As for MILFs… yeah….no**

 **guest reader: what Pokémon would you suggest**

 **Gemini-Spark: Why didn't I think of Anabel? Great choice!**

 **Pokeevee57: You see, updates will be slow, but I will try as fast as I can**

 **Lord Elidio: Misty… and… Sasuke… ARE YOU JOKING?! They would never make a good couple in a hundred years!**

 **That's all I got, thank you for reading and please review!**


	3. Chapter 2: Revelations

**And here it is, the next chapter, I must say, I am quite surprised by how popular this story has gotten, I mean, 90 followers already? Please keep reviewing.**

 **By the way, things may get a little violent in the beginning.**

 ** _Konoha alleyway_**

 _'Why? Why do they hate me? Why do I have to suffer like this…?'_

That was the question that plagued young Naruto's mind as he ran for his life, since he was being chased by a large mob of at least fifteen civilian men, four Chunin's and a Jonin.

He had just finished having lunch at Ichiraku Ramen Bar, where Teuchi and his daughter Ayame had treated him to a free meal. As he left the mob and Ninja's saw him and decided to hell with the Hokage's orders about not harming him, for they see only the Kyuubi itself and not an innocent little boy like a bunch of buffoons and went after him, Naruto had tried to hide but the Jonin that lead the mob was a former Hunter nin and was able to find him quite easily.

Also Naruto knew that fighting back now would be suicide, the Jonin and the Chunin's would beat him up and kill him along with the mob, or the Council will try and have him executed on bogus charges and for simply defending himself, the life he has lived so far had forced him to mature quicker than other kids, so he was a bit more insightful the he let on.

It was as he was running down the street he took a quick turn right into an alley hoping to escape from the mob, but unfortunately when he did he found it too be a dead end. Before he could even try and turn back he found the entrance into the alley being blocked by the mob.

"Nowhere to run now demon," sneered the Jonin.

"It time to finally finish what The Yondaime started and end you once and for all and avenge every one you killed," said one of the Chunin's, pulling out a long sword.

"Please don't, I don't know what is going on? What did I do?" pleaded Naruto frighteningly as he had his back to the corner of the Alley.

"Save you pleads for someone that cares, you monster, it's time to die!" shouted a civilian man, holding a broken bottle by the neck so it's sharp, jagged pieces could be used. He then used the bottle to cut Naruto's stomach, drawing a pained gasp from him. The mob then charged forward and start to beat, kick, stab and hit Naruto, all the while, the only thing he could do, was silently plead.

 _'Please… someone… please, help me!'_

This continued for several minutes until a voice suddenly shouted from behind them.

"That's enough!"

The crowd started and looked behind them, only to notice leaves flying about, they heard a soft 'whoosh' sound from behind them again, close to where Naruto laid. They turned to see that Naruto had disappeared.

"What?!" the mob cried in surprise when a mysterious, black-haired individual wearing weird clothes and carrying a mouse creature, which looked like it was trying to comprehend that it just teleported from somewhere, suddenly appeared out of nowhere holding Naruto's prone form under his arm, with a glare so intense, it made their pants feel a little wetter.

"You dare do that to a kid, especially when he can't fight back?" he asked slowly, putting the mouse and the kid on the ground, it turned out that young Naruto had fainted from the pain he had received. "You all sicken me,"

"A kid?! Do not be fooled! That thing is a monster! A demon! And we are going to put it out of its misery once and for all!" the Jonin that seemed to act as the leader answered Ash's question. "So stay out of the way, or else!"

"Demon?" Ash raised an eyebrow and looked at the kid. "He sure doesn't look like one, so either you guys are blind, or more likely you all are idiots,"

"Idiots?! How dare you-"

"Uh, hello? What kind of demon would allow himself to be attacked like that from the lots of you people without fighting back, even a little?" Ash said in a snide tone. "I think that makes it pretty obvious that you are idiots,"

"Why you…" one of the ninjas, who was a Chunin from Ash's memories, said in outrage and charged at the black-haired boy with a kunai at the ready. Ash merely stood still and didn't move an inch, Pikachu was all prepared to shock the charging man and light him up like a Christmas tree but it was not needed. Ash sidestepped to the left, dodging the lunge, making the man overextend, causing him to stumble and leave his back wide open for Ash to cleanly stab right through his body with his left hand. The crowd and Pikachu gasped at the speculation.

"Like I said, idiots,"

"Ack! He killed him!" one woman cried out.

"Well thank you for pointing out the obvious," Ash said sarcastically, sliding his hand back out, and letting the now dead body fall to the floor. He turned to rest of the crown who frozen from the sight of the dead body. "Now, unless you want to the same thing happen to you, I suggest running, _fast_ ," he emphasized with an intense glare, and added in a small amount of KI to emphasize, that made the whole mob, even the 'brave' ninja feeling a little wetter beneath their waist. Without wasting a second, the crown started fleeing from the scene, intent to get away. After the crown left in a hurry, Pikachu slowly turned towards the trainer that committed a murder so effortlessly. "Relax will ya, he's not dead," Pikachu blinked and saw that the man that Ash had stabbed through was fine, breathing even, he didn't even have a scratch on him much less the grievous wound Ash just dealt him, and was just unconscious. "Genjutsu sure comes in handy, I can see why Itachi favored them," Ash chuckled lightly. "Now, for the… kid…" he trailed off as he looked at Naruto. Now that he was out of danger, Ash got a good look at him, and noticed his key details. _'That hair, that skin tone… it can't be!'_ With a panicked look in his eyes, Ash slowly walked towards the young boy, kneeling down and inspected his face. _'The whisker marks too, can it really be…?!'_ with a trembling hand, Ash grabbed the shirt Naruto was wearing and lifted it up, exposing Naruto's stomach, he placed his hand on Naruto's mid-section and closed his eyes, his arms started mysteriously emitting a soft blue glow, before the glow was being transferred to the young boy, making his torso glow in the same soft blue light. Pikachu was both surprised and confused about what is happening before him. Markings started to appear on Naruto's body. Ash opened his eyes, and when he saw the markings, his eyes narrowed. "Yes… the Eight Trigrams seal, the only time that a seal this powerful would be needed is when…" Ash trailed off as memories he wanted to forget came rushing in like a flash flood. Pikachu looked up at Ash, now more confused than before. Ash stood up, holding the young boy in a protective manner. Pikachu looked at Ash's eyes, the part that shocked (pun not intended) the young Pokémon the most so far since coming here to this village, was the emotions that were swirling around in Ash's brown globes, hope, sadness, confusion, guilt, but nothing could compare to the amount of love Ash was showing to the young, injured boy in his arms. "Naruto… it really is you," he whispered as he cradled the young boy. "Better get you some medical attention, then I'll get answers," he glared up at the Hokage Monument, specifically, the part that represents the third's face. "You have a lot to answer for, Sarutobi," he started walking off, Pikachu following him like the loyal friend he was.

…

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village, nicknamed 'The Professor' due to his extensive knowledge on almost every possible jutsu the leaf village has set for store, was sitting in his desk, when one of his ANBU came in, it was none other than the leader of the ANBU that confronted Ash earlier, the one named 'Kakashi'.

"Dog, is there a problem?"

"…Yes sir, we just made contact with an intruder in the village, but he managed to escape, leaving behind no trails,"

Hiruzen frowned in thought. "This is troubling, an intruder with unknown motives in my village, anything more to elaborate?"

"Yes sir, this intruder, he somehow knew who I was in an instant and he knew about my Sharingan, and who I got it from,"

"That is surprising news," Hiruzen mused. "Whoever this is, he must very dangerous if he found out your identity that easily,"

"Also, he was able to escape my ANBU squad, even when we had him surrounded, he just disappeared, and none of us were able to track where he went, I barely followed the general direction of where went and that's me using the Sharingan,"

The Hokage 'hmm'd' in thought as his crystal ball flashed, he looked to it to see an image of Ash carrying Naruto to the hospital inside the crystalline orb.

"Is this him?" he asked the ANBU.

"Yes, that is him," Kakashi confirmed.

"The fact that he could tell your identity alone marks him as a very dangerous young man then, wait…" he stared at Ash's face intently.

"Sir?"

"That face…" The Hokage mused.

"You suspect it as well?" Dog said knowingly.

"Yes, he looks awfully like… and he's got Naruto to boot. Dog, keep an eye on him, I want to know if he has any relation to Satoshi Namikaze,"

"At once,"

Dog disappeared without warning, and yet the Hokage kept his composure, while in his mind, The Hokage was going through a million thoughts.

 _'Could it really be?'_ He mused. _'Satoshi is really alive? Danzo, if I find that you've been lying to me all these years about his and Kushina's deaths, there will be hell to pay,'_

…

"Let's see, the hospital should be… here!" Ash exclaimed as he came to the building that he was searching for the past 10 minutes. He entered the lobby and addressed the female receptionist. "Excuse me madam, but I need help, this boy has been attacked and needs medical attention immediately"

"Of course sir, let me have a look at him," spoke the nurse but the moment that she saw that the boy that Ash was carrying was Naruto her face suddenly turned to anger and disgust. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT DEMON DOING HERE? HE DOESN'T DESERVE ANY THREATMENT AFTER ALL THE PEOPLE HE'S KILLED. THROW HIM OUT TO THE STREET AND LET HIM DIE IN THE GUTTER WHERE HE BELONGS! HE SHOULD B- ARGH!" shouted the nurse until she was suddenly grabbed by Ash by the throat and lifted up and held in the air by the teen's free hand. As the nurse was lifted in the air she struggled to breath due to the vice-like grip on her throat, and was petrified by pure terror as she looked into his cold murderous eyes, that told her that one wrong move or word will result in having her neck snapped. Ash gently placed Naruto in a free seat nearby so he had both hands free, with one chocking the air out of his captive.

"Now listen to me, I shall only say this once, you'd better make sure to watch what you say about other people, while someone who cares about them, and can kill you 40 times in the spam of one minute is in the area, otherwise it might just be the last mistake you make," To emphasize this, Ash's hands sparked with electricity, and the nurse looked on with fright very heavily shown in her eyes. Pikachu looked at the scene with even more shock than before, it knows that one more surprise today will send it over the edge. "Looks like we're clear," Ash let the electricity die down. "Now where is the nearest free room?" he demanded as he let her go, letting her drop to the ground, on her back.

The nurse coughed to get air back in her lungs. "R-Room fifteen, i-i-it's just down the hall, on *cough* on your right *wheeze*"

"Thank you, now I shall treat this _boy's_ wounds myself, since obviously, none of you are up to the task," Ash said, emphasizing the word boy as to let the nurse know never to call Naruto a demon again. And with that, the black-haired youth picked up Naruto and left for the room the nurse described.

After getting Naruto to the room and onto the bed inside to rest, Ash used what limited knowledge he had of medical procedures that he picked up over time from Brock and other good friends of his that were medics to treat Naruto's wounds as best as possible. Naruto was in a stable condition.

"…Sarutobi, if you have lied to me, that village **will** burn to the ground," Ash seethed. "I will make sure of that," he sensed someone looking at him and turned to see Pikachu, perched on his shoulder, looking at him with a look that demands for answers. "I'm guessing that you've got no idea what's going on and would like to know, huh? About why I'm so protective of this boy, and everything that you've seen," Pikachu just kept his gaze on him, silently answering Ash's question. "Well, first and foremost, Naruto, this boy here," he motioned to the sleeping boy. "… is my younger brother,"

"…"

"…"

"…By blood,"

"…"

"…"

"…PIIIIIKAAAAA?!" Pikachu cried out in shock before suddenly jumping off Ash's shoulder like it was just punched in the gut and then rolling away for a while, and then diving headfirst into the wall, making spider web cracks appear and knocking himself out in the process.

"I get it, it's surprising," Ash sweatdropped. He had to wait for a while before Pikachu woke back up.

…

"So, you want to know the truth, thing is… I not sure what's going on myself," Ash admitted. "I was told that Naruto was dead, so I never talked about him. You're going to have to wait while I gather enough information," Pikachu nodded while it sat on the bedside table. "All you have to know for now, is that I'm not exactly a normal trainer,"

Ash waited patiently by Naruto's bedside, before his eyes hardened all of a sudden as he turned around while grabbing a scalpel and used the small blade to hold back a kunai that was aimed for his head, the arm holding it belonging to none other than the ANBU captain he had encountered, Kakashi.

"Don't think I've been letting my detection skills rust, Kakashi, you've still got a long way to go before you can surprise me," he said smugly.

"So… it is you," Kakashi said slowly as he pulled back and put away the kunai and Ash put the scalpel down.

Ash smirked. "Come, let's step outside," Pikachu hopped back onto Ash's shoulders as they left the room.

Outside the hospital, Ash stopped. "Pikachu," he said, catching his first Pokémon's attention. "I need you to step off and stand back for a bit, this might get a little shaky," Pikachu was confused but complied, standing at a safe distance. Ash grabbed hold of his shirt and took it off, exposing his upper body, Kakashi was confused, but understood as he saw the seal that has appeared on Ash's shoulder. Ash closed his eyes and shifted into a horse stance. The seal started glowing before fading from existence; all at once, Ash's body started glowing an intense blue, Pikachu, Kakashi and the civilians who had come to watch had to hold on from the sudden force that emitted from Ash's body, the civilians and Pikachu weren't so lucky as they didn't have any training in the art of Chakra before, so they were blown back. Before their eyes though, Ash's body started to change. His physique increased showing a bit of muscle on his upper body, but his body was still lean, his hair turned a bright, vibrant red, his skin turned whiter than before, and lastly, his eyes turned from their usual chocolate brown, to a stormy gray, other than that, he mostly remained the same, he even still has the 'Z' marks on his cheeks. The blue aura receded as Ash relaxed his stance.

"Satoshi," Kakashi whispered. "It is you,"

"Been a long time, I can see that you've been busy, huh?" he glared slightly at Kakashi. The silver-haired man winced, knowing what Ash was implying.

"I have actually, believe me, it wasn't easy keeping track of Naruto and maintaining the village's economy," Kakashi sighed. "Sometimes I wish I never went back to ANBU, maybe then I would've actually be there to help him, and while I did check up on him every now and then, I thought he was doing just fine, and I didn't need to interfere much on any mistreatment. Unfortunately, the village was still recovering from the nine-tails attack and needed more income to pay for the damages, so the ANBU were forced to go on more missions with fewer breaks, that's why I haven't checked up on Naruto as much as I'd like to,"

The both of them were silent for a while as they gazed upon at each other. It wasn't until Ash broke the silence.

"So, what happened while I was gone? How're Itachi and the others?" Ash asked, before his eyes sharpened as he noticed Kakashi stiffened, not by much, but he noticed it anyway, that meant something was wrong. "What happened?"

Kakashi hesitated at first, but soon relented as he saw the look on Ash's face. "Well, first and foremost, you should know that just recently, the Uchiha clan were all but extinguished. Every member of the clan is now dead,"

"…What?! The entire clan gone?! What about Itachi?! Last I heard, his mother had given birth to his baby brother, what happened to them?!"

"…Sasuke, Itachi's brother, was spared, he's safe, but was traumatized by the whole ordeal; as for Itachi…"

"…"

Both were silent for a while.

"He's not dead is he? He's like one of the only people my age that can actually give me a run for my money, besides the others of the old gang,"

"No, no he's not dead, it's just…" Kakashi seemed hesitant on what to say next. "Itachi is the one who committed the slaughter, and now he's gone rogue,"

"…"

"…"

"…I see," Ash looked down, his hat shadowing his eyes. Kakashi sighed, knowing how close Itachi and Satoshi were back in the day.

"Kakashi," he said, getting the man's attention. "Let the Hokage know I'm going to see him soon, first, I have to go and meet up with old friends, get the full story, while I'm gone, I'd like for you to watch over Naruto, let me know as soon as he wakes up,"

"Of course," Kakashi nodded and left.

"Pikachu!" he called out to his partner Pokémon. "Come on, time to meet some old friends,"

 **Ash's Harem:**

 **Misty, May, Dawn, Serena, Leaf, Hilda, Skyla, Elesa, Korrina, Anabel, Lillie, Anko, Samui, *surprise***

 **Naruto's harem:**

 **Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tayuya, Temari, Tenten, Shizuka (of the Nadeshiko village), Isarabi**

 **As you can see, I've added Lillie from Sun and Moon to Ash's harem, she is really cute and nice, and I added Temari, Tenten and Shizuka from the Nadeshiko village to Naruto's. Someone suggested that I added Shizuka to Ash's harem, but I don't think it was going to work out. By the way, I think I'll add one more girl to Ash's harem before it becomes final, Should I add one more character from Sun and Moon, or one more Naruto girl or just another girl from the older generations of Pokémon? One more thing, for those who are wondering what the *surprise* is, it's a surprise character in Ash's harem that is neither from Naruto or Pokémon, but one more series that I will include in a sequel to this fic, I will say that this fic will last until the end of the Chunin exams, then both Ash and Naruto will find the 'key' to lost family on another world entirely.**

 **And now to reply to new reviews, again in chronological order**

 **fangs of death: thanks, and Ash's nickname will be explained**

 **fanfic meister: Yeah, you're right, Ash is the firstborn of Minato and Kushina, yes he is a Jonin level, and no, he won't be working with Kakashi as Team 7's sensei, I've got something different in mind. By the way, big fan of Heartland's Master of Magicians and Pokémon Love Ru.**

 **Pokeevee57: Thanks for the compliment, and you can see Pikachu's reaction in this chapter, funny right?**

 **Pikminfan: thanks, please keep reviewing**

 **Kamencolin: which pairing? It is a harem for both Naruto and Ash**

 **DonPJuan: thanks!**

 **Sam: He isn't exactly that dense, if you're talking about Ash, in this fic at least. But if you're referring to Naruto, yes, yes he is.**

 **Guest: Glad you like**

 **Tsukoblue: …Yeah…no**

 **Link60fly: Ash's name will be explained, and also, Amourshipping is really popular, huh?**

 **Red Satoshi Ketchum: Okay, you have a fair point, but what's one more Pokéshipping story? Besides, we all got our own opinions, and also, this is a HAREM fic, Misty's not the only one gunning for him**

 **Firem78910: Great choices, only I don't think Shizuka and Isarabi should be with Ash, the both of them might be closer to Naruto's age so I'm adding them to his harem instead.**

 **Guest: I keep telling you people, updates will be slow, and also, I'm not exactly sure how I can fit Arceus in all this, I'll think of something, don't worry, as for ninjas thinking Ash was dead, everything will be explained next chapter**

 **Guest: thanks but again, slow updates, live with it**

 **Guest: yeah, maybe, but this will mainly be Ash in Naruto fic**

 **alwaystheright: I am not stopping this, I keep telling you people, updates will be slow!**

 **I guess that's about covers everything I wanted, except one thing, I feel a little bad about taking so long, so I put in a sneak preview of what's to come…**

Ash narrowed his eyes at the white rabbit. _'Strange, that rabbit has white fur. Normally, at this time of year they tend to be brown, unless it was bred indoors, so that means…'_ his head snapped to the right, having heard the sound of something cutting through the air. _'It was used for substitution!'_

Quick as a flash, Ash unsealed his treasured sword out of his hand and with a heave, threw it in a seemingly random direction. The genin and Tazuna watched as Ash's sword flew and connected with something, resulting in a loud 'CLANG'. As Ash's sword flew back to Ash thanks to the seal, the young man hardened his gaze at the sword that would've cleaved all them in two as it landed on the ground sticking straight up, before a man appeared out of nowhere standing atop of the hilt of the sword, scaring the group except for Ash at the sudden appearance. The man was quite tall, had pale skin, short spiky black hair, brown eyes, and his eyebrows were quite small. He was wearing bandages like a mask over the bottom half of his face. He had a headband around his head with the forehead protector attached to the side, unlike Ash the others, his protector had lines and grouped together, resemble a mist symbol, the protector also had a cut through it. He was shirtless, and wore baggy pants. Lastly, he had wrist-warmers and leg-warmers in the same pale-blue color with lines.

"Well, that was quite impressive of you, managing to block my sword like that," he said, his hissy and raspy voice bringing now the chills down the three young kids spines. Ash was unaffected.

"Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Hidden Mist I assume?" he asked.

"You've done your research!" The man laughed. "I shouldn't be surprised considering you are the Chaotic Wolf Blade of the Leaf himself, although I heard that you were dead for the last 10 years,"

"Rumors of my death were just that, rumors," Ash shrugged. "May I ask if there's something we can help you, an A-rank Missing-nin, also one of the famed Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, with?"

"Nothing much," Zabuza shrugged. "All you have to do is hand over the old man, and you all can walk away with your legs," as he said that, Zabuza jumped down from his perch, grabbed the hilt with his two hands and shouldered his blade, he was lifting the blade like it was a twig.

"Sorry," Ash said. "But I can't agree to that request," Ash lifted his sword and pointed at his adversary, knowing that he was in for a tough battle.

 **I'm not gonna lie, I can't wait until I write this out fully, as it is when you can see Ash's full prowess.**

 **That's all for now, please keep reviewing! I might update quicker if that happens!**


End file.
